<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates without Restrictions by Rosypie3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575468">Roommates without Restrictions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3'>Rosypie3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cake Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Masochism, Other, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Ethan Nestor, Vibrators, this was very fun to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has a bit of a rough day, good thing his roommate is there to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cake Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates without Restrictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italicized words is text messages.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Could you come over? I had a bad day :-(.</em> That was the text that Spencer had received, waking them from their nap. </p><p>They had been rooming with Ethan for around two months now. Spencer needed a place to crash and Ethan just happened to be looking for a roommate. Immediately they were struck by how cute he was, that was part of the reason that they chose to room with Ethan, the other was just plain old desperation. </p><p>Somewhere along the line they went astray from normal roommate activities and wandered into being friends with benefits. None of them are quite sure exactly how or when it happened but they’re also not complaining. Texts like that one were not uncommon, anytime one of them was having a bad day they’d let the other know and they’d do whatever they could to make them happy, usually through sexual means. </p><p>Lately, though Ethan had been becoming clingy. His need for Spencer's company was becoming more and more frequent, it wasn’t even necessarily sexual anymore, he’d want them around for the most mundane things. Their phone pinged with another notification. <em>I have myself nice and stretched for you ;-).</em> This caused them to cease all previous thought as they quickly made their way to the room right next to theirs. There Ethan was sitting on his bed's soft white sheets, he was sitting back on his haunches like a dog, the equipment for the strap laid out in front of him, his dick standing erect. “An eager little thing huh?” They asked even though they already know the answer. Ethan answered anyway, as he frantically moved his head and down enthusiastically shaking his head yes. </p><p>They put on the strap equipment and as soon as they’re done they’re greeted with the sight of Ethan laying on his stomach, his eyes looking at them with nothing short of admiration as he smacks his ass with his feet. His bare ass jiggles with each hit, the area becoming slightly pinker with each hit Ethan does. They approach Ethan and gently wrap a hand around his neck, Ethan brings in a tight breath at the contact before becoming putty in their hands. They slowly push Ethan back until he’s on his back. They drink in the scene of Ethan, his arms stretched out above his head, his neck bared and his eyes closed in a sign of trust, his dick was trapped between Spencer’s midsection and himself. He was completely at their mercy. They took a blindfold and wrapped it around Ethan’s eyes, making him unable to see what they would do to him. “Is that tightened too tightly?” They asked. Ethan immediately responded. “No, it's perfect.” </p><p>With their knee, they nudged his legs open before grabbing his thighs and forcing Ethan’s legs open. Ethan squeaked as the cold air hit his exposed pink asshole. Ethan was already stretched wide for them, with his legs spread they could see his pink asshole quivering with every breath, his body was just aching for them. They grabbed a bullet vibrator from the bedside table and turned it on. Ethan squirmed at the sound, he could hear it was there but he was unable to pinpoint where. They slowly brought the vibrator towards his dick, they gently rested it on the tip of Ethan’s penis. Ethan tensed at the sudden contact but soon relaxed into it as his breath became ragged as his hips pushed against the vibrator. “Don’t worry, this isn’t stopping anytime soon.” They reassured as they taped the vibrator to the tip of Ethan’s dick. Ethan continued to squirm as the vibrations went through him. Taking up their original position they braced their hands on Ethan’s thighs, resting Ethan’s legs over their shoulders ensuring that they would reach the deepest parts of Ethan. “P-please...please fuck me already,” Ethan whined having grown impatient, he wiggled his butt closer to them hoping to lower himself onto the strap but failing as he was unable to find it. Spencer raised an eyebrow, even if he couldn’t see it, “If you’re going to act like a whore-” They admonished, as they lined up their lubed strap with Ethan’s asshole “- then you’re gonna be treated like one.” With that, they shoved themselves into Ethan, his already stretched asshole combined with the lube, made them glide easily into him. Ethan let out a loud moan as suddenly his ass was filled with the large strap, his hole wrapping around the dark blue strap embracing it, his back arching with the force of the thrust.</p><p>The strap was so big that only half of it was inside of him. Ethan was gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white, sweat beaded on his chest and forehead at constant waves of pleasure from the vibrator. They agonizingly slowly pushed the rest of the strap into Ethan, watching as his already stretched ass stretched even more to accommodate the new amount entering it. When the strap was fully in they took sick pleasure in seeing a slight bulge in Ethan’s stomach from it. They stayed still making sure Ethan got adjusted to the new feeling. </p><p>Ethan got used to it pretty quickly as they felt a shift beneath them and saw that Ethan was pushing himself even more onto the strap. “Impatient brat.” They muttered under their breath as they pushed themselves deeper into Ethan, moving their hips up and down watching as the bulge in his stomach moved with it. Ethan let out a high pitched whine squirming as he pleaded, “More, more, more!” He got louder and more desperate with each word. His erection was painfully hard, the pink head looking slightly blurry as the vibrations hit it. They reared back, pulling the strap almost all the way out before slamming back into him. Ethan couldn’t even moan properly at that, he just let out a high pitched breathy sound as he was temporarily overwhelmed with the intense sensation. </p><p>Soon the air was filled with nothing but the sounds of skin slapping skin as they pulled in and out of Ethan’s ass only to slam back into him. Ethan was moaning with each and every thrust his dick quickly gaining pre-cum. Ethan’s ass would shrink and expand as they went in and out, easily taking in the large strap as the bulge in his stomach appeared and reappeared along with it. Ethan was reduced to a garbling mess as the combination of the vibrator along with the harsh thrusts from the well-endowed strap quickly overwhelmed him. “P-lease please let me cum. I can feel you in my ass and outside of it.” He let out between moans and breathy whimpers as tears that weren’t soaked up by the blindfold slipped down his cheeks.</p><p>They ignored his request, doing the complete opposite instead. They slowed down instead. Slowly pulling in and out of Ethan, so slow that it was almost as if they weren’t moving at all. Ethan whined, kicking up a fuss at the loss of the steady rhythm from before. Tears were spilling from his cheeks as his pre-cum continued to slide down his dick. “I want to hear you say it.” Ethan swallowed visibly before begging, “Please let me cum.” They stopped moving all together. “And how do you want me to do that?” Ethan was squirming, trying to make friction between himself and the strap. “I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me in the ass so hard I cum.”  </p><p>Spencer finally indulges Ethan’s request, going faster and harder with each thrust. Ethan’s moans were practically just screeching as he couldn’t handle the change in intensity, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud moan, Ethan came, his milky cum shot out of him, his body shaking with the force of it. Spencer was able to hear a quiet “I love you.” Before Ethan passed out from the force of his orgasm.</p><p>%%%</p><p>The next morning after they both got cleaned up and well rested Spencer thought that it was time to address the elephant in the room. “So-” They started awkwardly “- you love me huh?”</p><p>A loud clatter was heard as Ethan dropped the spoon he was using to eat his cereal onto the table. “Wah, where did you hear that?” He asked, picking up his spoon as if he was going to resume eating but he never did. Spencer rolled their eyes. “Last night after I finished fucking your brains out.” Ethan turned bright red as he pouted and turned his attention back to his temporarily forgotten cereal. That was enough of an answer. They cleared their throat forcing Ethan’s attention back onto them. “When did that start?” Ethan’s blush grew darker as he struggled to explain. “Well, there was the time when- no that's not right -It started when- It began-” He was cut off by Spencer leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead, gently taking one of Ethan’s wrists into their hand, making soothing strokes onto it. “It’s okay, I love you too.” </p><p>Ethan’s smile shone like the sun. They finished their breakfast, happy with the start of something new.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please like and comment :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>